contemporainfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Bertrand Lavier, depuis 1969
Bertrand Lavier, depuis 1969 , exposition personnelle rétrospective au Centre Georges-Pompidou, du 26 septembre 2012 au 7 janvier 2013. Bertrand Lavier a bâti une œuvre qui, au gré de divers chantiers ouverts mais jamais fermés, invite son public à se déprendre de ses certitudes. La rétrospective présentée par le Centre Pompidou est organisée thématiquement et non chronologiquement. Elle propose, en une cinquantaine d'œuvres, un parcours qui met en évidence cette entreprise de court-circuit des identités, une exposition qui sollicite à parts égales l'œil et l'esprit. Le parcours est organisé en 6 modules thématiques. Les Modules Module 1 « 1+1 » « 1+1 » est la transposition artistique directe de la greffe horticole: Parmi les œuvres les plus célèbres de Bertrand Lavier, Brandt/Haffner, (1984) superposition d'un réfrigérateur et d'un coffre-fort est la première d'une série qui, grâce à la simplicité de son principe, a marqué l'art contemporain. En ayant recours à des objets issus du commerce qu'il n'a pas modifiés, l'artiste prend acte du caractère presque banal du readymade de Marcel Duchamp. Toutefois, si Duchamp choisissait ses objets en fonction d'une réaction d'indifférence visuelle, ce n'est pas le cas chez Lavier qui a eu l'idée de créer cette sculpture en voyant un vieux coffre-fort dans sa cave. « Je me suis rendu compte, dit-il, que ce modèle de coffre-fort ancien était dessiné comme certains socles classiques : il y a une corniche supérieure et une corniche inférieure. Voilà le déclic visuel : j'avais un socle sous les yeux. ''» La recherche esthétique n'est donc pas absente de sa démarche. Le coffre-fort a été choisi comme socle approprié pour exposer le réfrigérateur Brandt et il est permis de s'attarder sur l'harmonie qui règne entre ces deux parallélépipèdes. Dans ce sens, Brandt/Haffner relèverait plus de la sculpture de Brancusi, qui soignait autant ses socles que ses pièces, que du readymade de Duchamp. ''Baft III, (2011) est formé de tubes de néon, imitant une peinture de Frank Stella. Cette œuvre suggère une savante réflexion sur l'histoire de l'art contemporain. Mi-peinture, mi-sculpture, elle fait partie d'une série inaugurée en 2003 dans laquelle l'artiste reprend des tableaux de Frank Stella en remplaçant la peinture par des néons. Plus précisément, Lavier s'inspire d'un groupe très particulier d'œuvres de Stella de la première moitié des années 1960, rassemblées sous le nom de Persian Paintings, chacune étant intitulée du nom d'une ville iranienne, ici Baft. Comme toutes les toiles peintes par l'Américain à l'époque, ces Persian Paintings sont des « Shaped Canvas », toiles caractérisées par des contours irréguliers que détermine un motif interne de bandes colorées. Mais à la différence des autres « Shaped Canvas », habituellement de couleurs neutres, celles-ci sont recouvertes de peintures fluorescentes qui leur procurent une luminosité inattendue. En remplaçant l'illusion de lumière émanant de la peinture fluo par la lumière réelle des néons, Lavier pousse à son terme la logique prônée par Stella dans sa célèbre déclaration « what you see is what you see ». Les couleurs fluorescentes qui donnent du relief aux toiles les font échapper à la bidimensionnalité, ce qui va à l’encontre du critère de littéralité du tableau. Grâce à l'hybridation entre peinture et sculpture de néon, Lavier souligne cette tension au cœur de l'œuvre de Stella. Steinway & Sons explore une autre forme d'hybridation entre peinture et sculpture. L'œuvre appartient au chantier des objets peints ouvert depuis 1980, dans lequel l'artiste s'empare aussi bien d'une armoire, d'un appareil photo, que de tableaux ou encore de pianos, qu'il recouvre d'une peinture identique à la couleur de leur surface, jusque dans les moindres détails. Lavier affirme qu'avec ces œuvres, il peint « sur le motif », prenant au sens le plus littéral l'expression employée par les peintres de la fin du 19e siècle qui partaient peindre la nature sur place. C'est sa manière de répondre au contexte artistique des années 1980 qui assiste à un retour à la peinture figurative des plus classiques. Jouant avec les mots et les concepts, Lavier peint ou représente bel et bien un piano, en peignant sur le piano. Steinway & Sons se présente exactement comme l'instrument originel, avec ses touches noires et blanches repeintes, la marque inscrite en doré précisément recouverte, la seule différence consistant, comme pour tous les objets de la série, dans l'épaisseur de la couche de peinture qui provoque un léger trouble dans la perception du spectateur. Car, contrairement à la couleur qui reste fidèle à l'apparence de l'objet, la matière picturale se fait remarquer grâce aux grosses touches de pinceau bien visibles que Lavier qualifie de « à la Van Gogh » Module 2, « Des Choses et des Mots » Le décalage entre les choses et les mots qui les désignent est une préoccupation centrale dans l'œuvre de l'artiste. Certaines pièces révèlent la singularité des choses qui les rend irréductibles au langage, y compris lorsqu'elles sont produites en série. Les peintures du chantier commencé en 1974 avec Rouge géranium par Duco et Ripolin sont une démonstration simple et efficace de la différence de nuance entre deux coloris qui portent pourtant un nom identique. Lavier pointe le fait que ces deux fabricants, Duco et Ripolin, se sont évertués à trouver une dénomination qui leur semblait singulière, ou identitaire, alors qu’elle désigne deux réalités différentes. On peut interpréter les peintures de cet ensemble à l'aune des connaissances de Lavier en botanique. « Lorsque tu étudies la botanique, tu apprends qu'il y a 450 variétés de chênes... avec cette discipline systématique, tu pénètres dans un cauchemar : le langage est là pour essayer de cerner la réalité qui se dérobe indéfiniment. » Ce qui vaut pour les plantes vaut aussi pour les produits industriels que sont les peintures. Pour Lavier, les couleurs industrielles sont des readymades avec lesquels on peut renouer avec la beauté. Il en résulte ici un tableau qui a l'élégance des monochromes les plus minimalistes et l'humour des œuvres pop. Très tôt, Bertrand Lavier marque sa différence avec les artistes conceptuels pour qui la réalisation d'une œuvre n'apporte rien de plus que son concept. Pour lui, au contraire, la réalité est toujours plus complexe et plus intéressante. Avec Polished, l'artiste s'amuse des légers accidents qui adviennent, dès lors qu'un projet se matérialise. L'œuvre se compose de douze diptyques confrontant un court texte et une petite sculpture en bois peint. Tous se ressemblent mais comportent de nombreuses dissemblances. Car le texte, dans sa version originale rédigée en français par Lavier, est un protocole servant à la fabrication d'un premier objet. Puis le texte a été traduit dans une autre langue, ce qui a permis la réalisation d'un deuxième objet, ensuite la traduction a elle-même été traduite dans une troisième langue, donnant lieu à un troisième objet... Les réalisations rendent ainsi manifestes les erreurs de traduction et leur amplification qui, au fil des textes, loin d'être fustigées, sont au contraire valorisées comme génératrices d'œuvres d'art. Baft III, 2011 Calder sur Calder , 2012 B. Lavier rajoute une note d'humour en installant un petit mobile de Calder sur un climatiseur Calder Mandarine par Duco et Ripolin, 1994 Module 3, « Après le Readymade : La Forme, L'Émotion » Le readymade, lorsqu'il a été inventé par Marcel Duchamp, avait pour fonction d'attirer l'attention sur la composante conceptuelle de l'art. Près d'un siècle d'existence plus tard, il peut être réinvesti de questions esthétiques et d'émotion. Certaines œuvres de Bertrand Lavier opèrent cette évolution radicale du readymade. De même que Brandt/Haffner, La Bocca/Bosch est une sculpture constituée de deux objets superposés, celui de dessous étant le socle de l'autre. À cette différence près, qu'ici, l'objet de dessus est une œuvre d'art avant que d'être placée par Lavier sur un congélateur. 'La Bocca'' est un canapé créé en 1971 par l'agence de design italienne Studio 65 en hommage à la bouche sexy de Marilyn Monroe, et aujourd'hui un objet marquant de l'histoire du design en même temps qu'un meuble réédité et commercialisé. Mais son histoire remonte à une étape plus ancienne puisque l'agence italienne s'est inspirée d'un canapé originellement créé par Salvador Dali d'après la bouche de l'actrice américaine de l'entre-deux-guerres Mae West. En 1936, Dali avait imaginé une chambre recomposant le visage de l'actrice, avec des tableaux pour les yeux, des rideaux pour les cheveux et un canapé pour la bouche qui constitue l'un des objets surréalistes les plus sensuels. On trouve également dans ce module des productions du chantier des « ready destroyed » qui fait évoluer le readymade du côté du tragique. Ainsi Peugeot 106, vélomoteur accidenté, ou Giulietta, ainsi intitulée d'après le nom du modèle emblématique de la marque Alfa Roméo, voiture accidentée que Bertrand Lavier a achetée telle quelle dans une casse, après s'être assuré que l'accident subi n'avait pas été mortel. Comme l'indique le terme « ready » repris de Duchamp, l'artiste ne les a pas modifiés. Mais à la différence deDuchamp, Lavier a choisi ces objets pour la charge émotionnelle et l'amorce de narration qu'elle suggère. En outre, ces véhicules rouges reviennent sur l'idée énoncée avec fracas par les futuristes au début du 20e siècle qu'une automobile est plus belle qu'une œuvre d'art. Ainsi était posée la question de la beauté dans l'art et le monde modernes. Grand amateur de voitures, Lavier dépasse le rêve futuriste en réconciliant la beauté d'une voiture et celle d'une œuvre d'art. Module 4, « Nouvelles Impressions d'Afrique » Au cœur du dispositif, cette zone constitue une exposition dans l'exposition : elle présente un ensemble d'objets soclés comme dans un musée ethnographique. Un canoë Kayak, un skateboard y côtoient des statuettes d'inspiration africaine, interrogeant les dispositifs de valorisation des objets. À l'occasion d'une exposition collective à Johannesburg en 1995, Bertand Lavier crée de nouvelles œuvres à partir d'objets quotidiens qu'il fait socler, leur procurant un statut d'œuvre unique qu'ils n'ont pas a priori. Comme les autres objets choisis au sein de ce chantier, le skateboard intitulé Chuck McTruck, du nom de sa marque bon marché, acheté d'occasion par l'artiste, ne présente aucun intérêt particulier. Ce point de vue interroge le statut des objets que l'on contemple dans les musées ethnographiques, Ces objets sont présentés non pour des qualités exceptionnelles mais tout simplement parce que ce sont les rares qui nous sont parvenus. Ce n'est que par hasard qu'ils représentent la civilisation dont ils sont issus, et grâce au dispositif de soclage. Lavier soustrait le skateboard Chuck McTruck à son usage courant et le transmet par avance à des collectionneurs potentiels. Il laisse ainsi penser que l'objet pourrait un jour représenter la civilisation de la fin du 20e siècle dans un musée consacré à la culture occidentale. L'objet est prêt à être découvert par des archéologues du futur. Au sein d'un chantier ouvert en 2008, Lavier utilise des statuettes traditionnelles africaines et effectue une reproduction qu'il a fait mouler puis couler en bronze nickelé, une technique d'orfèvrerie typiquement occidentale et décorative. Le bronze nickelé est en effet utilisé pour la fabrication de petits ouvrages d'art, pièces de lustres, mascottes de voitures. En transposant ces objets dans un matériau qui leur est étranger, l'artiste pousse à l'extrême le processus d'appropriation des collectionneurs qui détournent les objets africains de leur usage traditionnel pour en faire des objets de décoration intérieure. La reproduction de ces objets en bronze est une parodie de cette appropriation. Ici l'œuvre de Lavier prend un tour plus directement critique que dans les autres chantiers. La Bocca/Bosch, 2005 Peugeot 103, 1993 Chuck McTruck, 1995 Module 5, « La Photo sans la Photo » La photographie, en tant que cadrage, est chez Bertrand Lavier un modèle pour comprendre le réel. C'est pourquoi certaines œuvres peuvent être qualifiées de photographiques même si elles ne sont pas à proprement parler des photographies. Elles découpent le réel pour mieux le faire voir. Les curieux objets que sont les Photo-reliefs permettent de comprendre l'attachement de Bertrand Lavier à la photographie. S'ils ne sont pas immédiatement reconnaissables et si leur découpage semble obéir à une logique externe c'est parce que l'artiste les a confectionnés selon un protocole précis, en plusieurs étapes. Après avoir photographié le détail d'une structure métallique évoquant les débuts de l'architecture moderne et de la tour Eiffel, contemporains de la popularisation de la photographie, il fait ensuite scier cette structure d'après le cadrage du cliché. C'est-à-dire que le hors-champ de la photographie a été supprimé, transportant l'objet dans un nouveau contexte. Ce procédé rappelle l'intérêt des surréalistes pour les gros plans qui rendent les objets quotidiens étranges. Il évoque aussi les cadrages subjectifs des constructivistes fervents d'architecture. Ici, ce n'est pas l'image qui imite les choses mais les choses qui se plient aux exigences de l'image. L'image est devenue une réalité première. Module 6, « l'art de la transposition » L'une des principales caractéristiques de l'œuvre de Bertrand Lavier est la transposition d'un même motif d'un médium à un autre, de la peinture à la sculpture ou au cinéma, de la photo à la mosaïque ou à la tapisserie. Ce faisant, il remet en cause le credo moderniste de la pureté des pratiques qui a animé l'art du 20e siècle. Bertrand Lavier réalise son premier tableau filmé en 1984 avec le Portrait de Josette, une peinture cubiste de Juan Gris, datée de 1916. Dans cette pièce, l’image cinématographique, qui se développe dans la durée, va à l'encontre de l'espace cubiste dont le but est de donner à voir toutes les facettes de son objet dans la simultanéité. Ainsi, chacun des tableaux filmés de Bertrand Lavier veut-il montrer une tension entre la nature de la peinture choisie et sa transposition dans la temporalité du cinéma. En 2004, après une série de tableaux filmés accrochés au mur comme des peintures traditionnelles, Lavier réitère l'expérience avec un tableau de Mark Rothko, Four Darks in Red de 1958. Incarnant auprès du public la veine mystique de l'abstraction américaine d'après-guerre, cette célèbre peinture plonge le spectateur dans une méditation introspective, faisant éprouver aux plus convaincus un instant d'éternité. Après l'opération pourtant simple que lui fait subir Lavier, la filmer un peu plus de 5 minutes, cette puissance quasi surnaturelle s’évanouit totalement. À la subtilité des pigments sur la toile se substitue l'immatérialité de la projection, à son aura la reproductibilité potentielle. En lui donnant une durée définie, un début et une fin, Lavier redescend Rothko sur terre. La même année que la première superposition d'objets et que le premier tableau filmé, 1984, Bertrand Lavier commence un autre chantier majeur, les Walt Disney Productions. Le projet a pour point de départ une histoire parue dans le Journal de Mickey où la célèbre souris visite un musée d'art moderne. Les œuvres qui y sont reproduites, de manière caricaturale, sont des peintures abstraites et des sculptures biomorphiques ressemblant à celles de Jean Arp. Lavier s'approprie ces œuvres accrochées dans le musée imaginaire de la bande dessinée : il les copie en les agrandissant pour en faire de véritables toiles abstraites à l'échelle humaine. Ainsi, les œuvres de fiction présentées dans le Journal de Mickey, dont les auteurs de la BD ont sans doute vu les originaux dans un musée d'art moderne, inspirent-elles à leur tour des œuvres que l'on retrouve au musée. Cette boucle entre fiction et réalité invite avec humour à s'interroger sur la représentation de l'art moderne au sein de la société. Dans l'exposition, le parti pris de Lavier de la transposition permanente est renchéri par le choix d'un accrochage dans un espace séparé du public par une vitre. Ainsi présentés, les vrais tableaux repartent dans un monde inaccessible, abstrait, voire irréel, comme s'ils retournaient à la fiction de la BD. Photo Relief, 1989 Walt Disney Productions, 1998 Déclarations de Bertrand Lavier À propos de cette exposition : - Ce qui m'a intéressé, c'est de revisiter le genre en parcourant un certain nombre de « chantiers » ouverts depuis 1969. Ces « chantiers », peintures industrielles, objets peints, superpositions d'objets, objets soclés, je ne les ferme jamais. Aussi l'œuvre la plus convaincante d'une série n'est-elle pas nécessairement la plus ancienne. Le premier piano peint date de 1981. Mais je n'écarte pas la possibilité que le plus beau, le plus convaincant, je le peigne en 2015. Cette rétrospective est donc comme un arrêt sur image. Beaucoup d'artistes passent d'une période disons « rose » à une autre, par exemple, « bleue ». J'ai compris que mon œuvre ne se développerait pas de cette façon. C'est pourquoi, la rétrospective du Centre Pompidou n'est pas organisée chronologiquement. Les pièces présentées sont celles qui, pour une série donnée, sont les plus belles. - Quand je veux résumer de manière extrêmement lapidaire ma méthode de travail je dis qu'elle est très liée à mes études à l'École d'horticulture de Versailles. Bien sûr, quand j'assistais alors à un cours sur la greffe, je ne savais pas que cette notion aurait plus tard une telle importance pour moi. Très vite toutefois, j'ai été retenu par l'idée qu'on peut prendre deux choses pour en faire une troisième, qui sera singulière et qui aura une identité aussi forte que les deux autres. Quand on met un objet sur un autre, ça donne naissance à une sculpture sur son socle. - On peut greffer une technique sur un support inédit pour elle. Peindre un piano à queue ou un réfrigérateur, c'est greffer le concept de représentation sur la réalité. On greffe deux mondes qui étaient jusqu'alors séparés. Avant, depuis Lascaux, soit on représentait les choses, soit on les présentait, de la façon la plus radicale, comme le porte-bouteilles de Marcel Duchamp. Avec mes « objets peints », les deux options se combinent. - J'aime les différences et encore davantage qu'elles puissent dialoguer entre elles. J'aime les genres pour pouvoir les déstabiliser. C'est un des objets de mon travail que de faire trembler les catégories génériques, que de les faire parvenir à une sorte de stridence. Tout en sachant que ce tremblement a certainement une durée de vie limitée. Après, toutes ces incartades réintègrent les genres qu'elles avaient essayé de perturber. - On ne se demande plus si le readymade est une œuvre d'art tout simplement parce qu'il est devenu une sculpture. Mon Brandt/Haffner (le réfrigérateur sur un coffre-fort), à la différence du Porte-bouteilles de Duchamp, dont on fêtera prochainement le centenaire, a d'emblée posé la question de savoir, non s'il s'agit d'une œuvre d'art, mais d'une sculpture. De la même façon, quand on voit une pierre sur un réfrigérateur, il est évident que se pose la question de la sculpture et non celle de l'art. Avec en outre l'idée que, dans un bloc de pierre, il y a toutes les sculptures du monde. - Quand l'art contemporain est né comme catégorie, dans les années 1980, une pièce comme Brandt/Haffner a été érigée en figure de proue à la fois par les gens qui s'intéressaient à cet art contemporain et par les gens qui le détestaient. Quand il y avait un article contre l'art contemporain dans ces années-là, une fois sur deux, il était illustré par Brandt/Haffner - La superposition du réfrigérateur sur le coffre- fort est arrivée au bon moment. C'était la première oeuvre de la série des objets superposés et elle était peut-être la plus raide. De surcroît, elle donnait prise à une lecture symbolique : le froid, l'argent, etc. Je ne me suis rendu compte de cette dimension symbolique, du côté « miroir aux alouettes » de l'œuvre, qu'après coup. Cette lecture de Brandt/Haffner s'est faite « à l'insu de mon plein gré ». Category:Exposition réalisée en 2012